Mage Bane
thumbLong Sword +2, +4 vs. magic-using and enchanted creatures: This sword always provides a +2 bonus. The +4 bonus takes effect when the sword is employed against wizards, monsters that can cast spells, and conjured, created, gated, or summoned creatures. Note that the +4 bonus would not operate against a creature magically empowered by an item (such as a ring of spell storing) to cast spells. The sword has 3 magical rings incorporated in the handle. Ring 1: Ring of Spell Turning: This ring distorts the three normal dimensions, causing many spells cast at the wearer to rebound upon the spellcaster. Sometimes, a spell's entire effect is turned against the caster; sometimes, a portion of the effect rebounds. Some spells are immune from the effects of a ring of spell turning: 1. Spells that affect an area, and which are not cast directly at the ring wearer, are not turned by the ring. 2. Spells that are delivered by touch are not turned. 3. Magic contained in devices (rods, staves, wands, rings, and other items) that are triggered without spellcasting are not turned. A scroll spell is not considered a device. When a spell is cast at an individual wearing a ring of spell turning, 1d10 is rolled and the result is multiplied by 10. This score indicates what percentage of the spell has been turned back upon its caster. Once the spell is turned, the effects must be determined. If the spell normally allows a saving throw, the intended target (the one wearing the ring) gains an automatic plus equal to the number rolled on the turning die. The caster receives a bonus equal to the number rolled on the turning die. The caster receives a bonus equal to the number rolled on this die subtracted from 10. For example, a charm person spell is cast at a character wearing a ring of spell turning. A 7 is rolled on the die, turning back 70% of the effect. The ring-wearer gains a +7 to his saving throw; the caster has a +3. A saving throw is also allowed for spells which normally do not have one if 20% to 80% of the effect is turned. The saving throw adjustment is calculated as given above. No further adjustments are made for race, magical items, or any other condition including existing spells. To save, the character must have a modified die roll of 20 or greater. If the saving throw is made, the effect of the spell is negated. For example, an illusionist casts a maze spell at a fighter wearing a ring of spell turning. The spell normally allows no saving throw, but the ring turns 70% of the effect. The fighter is allowed a saving throw with a +7 modifier. The illusionist must also save, gaining only a +3. The fighter's die roll is 15, which saves (15+7 = 22); the illusionist's die roll is a 16 which, while close, fails (16+3 = 19). The illusionist becomes trapped in his own maze spell. Once a spell is turned, the effects are divided proportionately between the two targets. If the spell causes damage, determine the damage normally and then assess the amount to each according to the percentage determined, rounding fractions to the nearest whole number. If a spell caused 23 points of damage, and 30% of it was turned, the intended victim would suffer 16 points of damage, while the caster would suffer 7. Durations are affected in a similar manner. In the above case, the spell duration would be 30% of its normal length for one character and 70% for the other. The effect of permanent spells for both characters remains unchanged. Some spells affect a certain number of levels. When one of these is aimed at the ring wearer, the spell must be able to affect as many levels as the wearer and the spellcaster combined. If this condition is fulfilled, then the procedure above applies. If the spellcaster and spell recipient both wear spell turning rings a resonating field is set up, and one of the following results will take place: 01-70 Spell drains away without effect 71-80 Spell affects both at full effect 81-97 Both rings permanently lose their magic 98-00 Both individuals go through a rift into the Positive Energy plane A ring wearer who wants to receive a spell must remove the ring of spell turning to be able to do so. Ring 2: Ring of Free Action: This ring enables the wearer to move and attack freely and normally even when attacked by a web, hold, or slow spell, or even while under water. The spells simply have no effect. While under water, the individual moves at normal (surface) speed and does full damage even with cutting weapons (like axes and scimitars) and with smashing weapons (like flails, hammers, and maces), insofar as the weapon used is held rather than hurled. This will not, however, enable breathing under water without further appropriate magic. Ring 3: Ring of Fire Resistance: The wearer of this ring is totally immune to the effects of normal fires torches, flaming oil, bonfires, etc. Very large and hot fires, molten lava, hell-hound breath, or a wall of fire spell will cause 10 hit points of damage per round if the wearer is directly within the conflagration. Exceptionally hot fires such as red-dragon breath, pyrohydra breath, fireballs, flame strike, fire storm, etc., are saved against with a +4 bonus to the die roll, and all damage dice are calculated at -2 per die, but each die is never less than 1 in any event. As a rule of thumb, consider very hot fires as those that have a maximum initial exposure of up to 24 hit points, those of exceptional heat (25 or more hit points). Weapon Intelligence: 15 Weapon Alignment: Lawful good Weapon Primary Abilities: Detect magic in a 10-foot radius, Detect invisible objects in a 10-foot radius. Weapon Extraordinary Power: Strength-1 time/day (upon wielder only) Special Purpose: Defeat Wizards Special Purpose Power: Fear* for 1d4 rounds Languages Spoken: Meza, Kandor, Dwarf Weapon Ego: 20 Quirks: Weapon cannot be broken by any means short of divine power or a near irresistible force. There's one major problem with Mage Bane. It has been trapped alone in A Almar Treasury for over 120 years and is a bit odd. The sword will never, ever allow the wielder to leave it alone, anywhere, anytime, for any reason (including taking baths, etc.). The sword is very worried about being deserted again and screams as loudly as possible until brought along. It's also afraid of the dark, and always glows at full strength (equal to a light spell) at night or in darkness even in a scabbard.